bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Banner
Bruce Banner, often referred to as "Dr. Banner", is a Human from Earth, Dimension 616, in Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Appearance Bruce is a slim man with dark-brown hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses over his eyes at most times, but it is not uncommon to see him without them. Dr. Banner commonly wears a white, collared shirt that he has tucked into his purple dress pants, which are kept up with a belt. He usually has the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.Gigantic, very muscular, green skin, both dark olive (sometimes black) drab hair and eyebrows, bright green eyes, torn purple jeans, barefoot History Dr. Banner first appeared in The Avengers, when he helped Tony Stark examine an unconscious Bryce, following a fight with Thor. In One of Their Own, Bruce merely talked with the rest of the heroes during their discussion about trusting Bryce. In Friction, Bruce was a bystander watching Bryce and Iron Man's fist-fight. In The Monster in Me, Dr. Banner didn't engage in any combat, but was seen at the end of the episode, conversing with Bryce about the Monster. Personality Bruce is a mild-mannered scientist, who tends to keep to himself. He is not too outspoken, though he will occasionally make a sarcastic remark. Bruce acts very meekly about his abilities, not sharing them with Bryce, although it appears that everyone else knows about them. When asked by Steve to stay behind on a mission, in The Avengers, Bruce was very compliant, simply returning with "I'll just...science." Powers and Abilities *'Transformation:' Due to the Gamma Radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans. Bruce has trouble with this ability as it only activates by pure aggression and requires force of will to summon it. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce and the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. **'Superhuman Strength:' As the Hulk, Bruce has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. Frankly he is capable of picking up any object he wants to. Bruce's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. **'Superhuman Durability:' As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His durability is similar to that of Thor, Ronan the Accuser, and the Thing. **'Environmental Adaptation:' As the Hulk, Bruce can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Bruce can adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. Bruce can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He can even speak in these inhospitable habitats. Bruce can eat, drink, breathe and function normally in any environment. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath, and his ability to adapt to his environment is an inherent property, which is also enhanced and amplified by his rage, excitement, stress, and necessity. **'Weaponizing:' As the Hulk, Bruce had to make something useful out from any object and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Hulk can heal even serious wounds within seconds. These attributes make him extremely difficult to kill, even if he is in his human form. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Bruce's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Bruce's stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. **'Superhuman Speed:' Bruce is capable of running faster than a human; Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land, he can swim at 100 knots, and keep up with Emil Blonsky. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes", fast. Appearances *''The Avengers'' (first appearance) *''One of Their Own'' *''Friction'' *''The Monster in Me'' Gallery BBDB Bruce Banner.png|Dr. Banner BBDB Hulk.png|Hulk BBDB Hulk 2.png|Hulk Trivia *Bruce's powers were originally shown in the first episode, but this was cut to make the reveal a little more exciting.